


Hold Me Close

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Extended Scene, F/M, Falling In Love, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: An extended scene of that last shot from 2.08.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I just had feelings about that last shot of Ty holding Tandy. This divine pairing man.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Ty just kept holding her letting her cry it out. When he’d told that they’d get him he knew in his heart they would. They had to find him and make D’Spayre pay for what he’d done to those girls, Tandy and himself. 

He wrapped his arms around her tighter as her tears began to stop. This was all still so new to him them being here for each other. He wasn’t sure what else to really do but just hold her. 

“She started again Ty.” her voice was kind of a mix of disbelief and resignation that it was bound to happen again. It was just a matter of time really. “I came home to find the bottles all over the house. Ty I can’t do this again.” She leaned in to the weight of him against her. The way his arms wrapped around her they felt like home like they were meant to be around her. She meant it when they were in the darkforce together if he hadn’t decided to leave she would have stayed with him. Turns out he’s the only person she can really count on besides herself. 

“Hey it’s gonna be okay T.” He lifted her face to his with his hand. “I’m not gonna leave you. You’re not alone in this or life anymore. You hear me? You got me now. We’ll deal with your mom and we’ll get him. I promise Tandy.” He believed it too. Whatever had brought them together they were now bound to one another. When D’Spayre had showed him Tandy leaving him he couldn’t handle it. He needed her as much or more now. He still couldn’t go home. They really were all each other had in the world. He couldn’t help but just pull her into him tighter as that thought crossed his mind. 

“Take me to the church Ty? Please? I can’t stay here.”

And just like that they were back at the church. They laid down on his sleeping bag and still held each other close. Tandy falling asleep while Ty watched over her.


End file.
